When Memories Surface
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: What happens when Hermione keeps having flashbacks from when she was little? And what happens when she thinks she sees Snape in them? One shot. Sequel on the way.


"Would you two stop it please!" Hermione rounded on her two closest friends.

Ron stepped back, a little frightened. "But 'Mione… he's such a-"

"What? Go on, I know you're dying to be petty and nasty towards him as usual."

"Petty and- Hermione _he's _petty and nasty, to all of us! I mean, he's even made _you_ cry so why are you-"

Hermione slumped into a nearby chair. Harry gave Ron a 'just leave it' look.

"I know Ron… I… just don't like it when people are cruel. Just because he is doesn't mean we have to be as well." Hermione explained in a calmer voice.

Ron gave Harry a 'what the hell?' look which Harry returned with a shrug.

"We'll try to be nicer Hermione…at least around you…"

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate it." She stood up and quickly glared in Ron's direction. Harry was always the bigger man when it came to patching up fights. Ron, on the other hand, was so stubborn sometimes that it irritated Hermione to no end.

When she had left the Common Room, Ron turned his attention to Harry. "She's utterly off her rocker."

"Not really, she's always hated us calling him names. Anyone for that matter…"

"Yeah, but this was different. Something's wrong with her."

"Perhaps."

………..

_I don't know what has gotten into me lately. Things seem so different now. I shouldn't have snapped at Ron like that but I felt like it. Professor Snape is cruel and unfair but for some reason I wish people would stop being so heartless behind his back. I feel… protective towards him. God knows why. What's changed lately? He's still the same snarky, sarcastic, cold hearted professor he's always been. So then all this must just be me. Why do I care all of a sudden? Well, not suddenly, I've always cared about people and animals and anything in between. But all of a sudden I have this overwhelming feeling of… I'm not sure… it can't possibly be affection… Oh God. I'm going to bed._

……………

/Cool time warp effect/

"I want Mummy…"

"She's not here right now."

"Daddy?"

"No. Not yet. Get some sleep."

_This is utterly weird. Every time I have Potions, I get these weird emotional pangs. But what's even more weird are these flashes I get. These… visions. But they don't make sense. I'm so confused._

"Make sure you refrain from adding the lacewing until the very end. Understood?" Professor Snape's eyes swept over the classroom making sure everyone was paying attention. "Brown…" He growled causing Lavender to quickly look from Seamus to himself. "That's better."

"_Hermione?_ _What's wrong? Shh… it's okay. It's just a dream."_

_She clung to his shirt and sniffed loudly._

"_I-it was scary…"_

"_I know. It's okay. Shh…shh…" His stroking of her hair had a soothing effect. After a few moments she stopped sniffling and quietly rested catching her breath. "That's better…"_

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she gasped. Snape's head snapped in the direction of her noise. "Granger?"

"I… sorry."

He frowned but went back to roaming the classroom.

…………

_Okay, this is really weird. What on Earth is going on? It must be me… when I was little, but what am I doing? That can not possibly be Snape in those visions… can it? And why are they suddenly coming to me now, in my 6th year? Maybe I'm just over stressed. Weird things happen to people before exams, don't they?_

Snape rubbed his temples, trying unsuccessfully to block out the bobbing hand to the left of him. "Miss Granger, what is it?"

"The potion is best taken at night because of it's delayed action properties."

"Yes, yes. Correct as usual. The major advantage of the 'bedtime' dose stems from Reginald's lentamente provisions which ultimately..."

"_Hurry up Hermione. Bedtime was five minutes ago."_

_Hermione quickly scampered into her room and climbed up on the bed. "May I please have a story?"_

"_Aren't you tired yet?"_

_She shook her head. "Plee-ase, Sevvie?"_

"_Very well."_

"Oh. My. God." Hermione instantly clapped a hand to her mouth.

"What on Earth, Granger?"

Harry and Ron stared at her as if she were insane. Perhaps she really was.

"I'm sorry...sir...I just..." Hermione felt very shaken.

"Are you ill Granger?"

"I- I must be."

"Then hurry to the infirmary before I lose my patience." Snape spat, already extremely annoyed.

All Hermione could do was nod her head and rush out of the classroom.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked that afternoon in the Common Room. "'Mione?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh yes... I'm fine. Thank you."

"You don't seem fine, Hermione. What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down on an adjacent chair.

"It's all that studying. I keep telling you you're trying too-"

"It's not that, Ron."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure... I think memories are..." Hermione's attention again strayed.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"Did you see Pomfry today?" Harry asked.

"Yes but... I think I just need to think. She said it would all become clear if given time."

"I swear you're speaking in riddles 'Mione. 'Mione? Oh Merlin, I give up."

Later that night, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed.

"_Clarissa will take care of you for a while, okay Hermione?"_

_Hermione didn't feel like it was okay. She knew something was wrong. Sevvie had never left her with anyone else before. _

"_You two will have lots of fun. Clarissa knows some great games that you'll love. Hmm?"_

_Hermione glanced from the familiar man holding her to the strange woman smiling encouragingly. She didn't like the idea but knew she would have to go along with it anyway. "You'll be back?" She quietly asked._

"_As soon as I can._ _You won't even know I'm gone."_

"_Promise Sevvie?"_

"_Promise."_ _He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead._

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked wildly around the room. _That's it. I'm getting answers first thing tomorrow morning._

……_../…………/_

"Come in."

Hermione entered slowly, trying to suppress the butterflies that were flying rampant in her stomach.

"Miss Granger, I do hope you've managed to fix yourself."

"Actually... that's why I'm here now."

"Oh yes?" Snape raised an eyebrow and gestured for Hermione to sit opposite his desk. "I presume you need a potion."

"No..." Hermione wasn't quite sure how she should go about this.

Snape frowned. "If you're going to waste my time-"

"No. I'm sorry. What I need are... explanations." She plunged on before she could lose her nerve. "I keep having these... flashbacks, scenes from when I was little, but I'm not sure if they're real."

"How does this concern me?"

"The visions include you." Hermione was so quiet, Snape almost didn't hear her words.

"Indeed..."

"I- I think they take place just after my parents were..." Hermione trailed off, unable to say the word. "I don't know why but... you were looking after me. Am I just hallucinating? Ron says I'm too stressed but-" Snape had stood up and walked behind his chair, his back was to Hermione. "Sir?"

"You are not hallucinating, Miss Granger. These visions are indeed memories." He turned back around and rested his hands on the back of the chair. Snape allowed Hermione a moment to accept this information.

"Why-" She didn't know how to proceed. Neither did Snape but he tried his best.

"Allow me to explain... The night your parents -died-... I was on my way, with some Aurors, to warn your family of the pending arrival of Death Eaters. The Aurors would have captured those Death Eaters before any harm could befall you or your family. Most regrettably, we were too late. Not late enough to apprehend them but... nevertheless...late. I... found you, made sure you were alright but there was no place for you to go. Dumbledore requested that I take care of you until suitable arrangements could be made. You resided with me... a little over a month, I believe, before Dumbledore's niece, Clarissa, could take you in. I can not say why these memories have come back to you now in such a way, only that they were...are a part of your childhood." Snape remained standing when he finished his explanation. Again, he gave Hermione some time with her thoughts.

"I see..." Hermione closed her eyes. Memories of that time came rushing back in a wave of images and sounds. It was a little overwhelming.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine." She gave a small chuckle at a memory, opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "I'm just remembering..."

A moment more to herself, then Hermione slowly looked up at Snape, with a small, embarrassed smile upon her lips. It was so strange to see her professor in such a new, and contrasting, light. "I don't know what to say." She took a long look trying to connect the man in front of her to the man in her memories.

"Then perhaps-"

"Thank you." Hermione cut him off. "It seems so inadequate but..."

"It is enough...to know you're doing...well." Snape struggled to get the right words out.

Hermione smiled warmly, still feeling very awkward. She stood up and approached Snape. "I mean it... thank you..." And then, before she had really thought about it, she wrapped her arms around her professor in a clumsy but sincere hug.

Snape was surprised for a moment, but then, feeling like he had those years ago when she would cling tightly to him and cry... or giggle, he held her to him. "My pleasure...Hermione..." _Merlin this feels strange...and yet so familiar._

Hermione felt, not like giggling at the absurdity of their current situation, but like crying. A wave of sadness threatened to envelope her for all those lost years. For the time when she had wanted to cry when he left and for now, that only when she had grown up and was 16, could she truly know Severus Snape.

After a few minutes of silent reminiscing, the two let go of each other.

"You won't tell-"

"No. I don't think I could if I wanted too. It's all rather... personal, isn't it?" Hermione gave a small smile. "Well, thank you for clearing all that up. I hope I won't interrupt your class again." She smiled once more and headed towards the door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"I am truly sorry I did not arrive earlier that night." As Hermione had said, it seemed so inadequate.

Hermione just nodded and opened the door.

"See you later... Sevvie."

With a snap the door closed.

A/N: Well, how was it? That was my first completed SS/HG one shot. I'm quite proud of the fact that I was able to keep it relatively short and still have a complete story. I apologize for killing off poor Hermione's parents, for making her live with Dumbledore's niece, and for any other liberties I took with JK's marvelous novels. Please review. Snape hugs to all!


End file.
